The Final Fury
(Pocket VOY) | number = 9 | miniseries = | minino = 4 | published = | format = paperback | ISBN = ISBN 0671541811 }} Description :For ages they have sought to claim our worlds. Now, at last, we take the battle to them… :Far from the Federation's desperate war against the invading Furies, the crew of the U.S.S. ''Voyager encounters something they never expected to hear again: a Starfleet distress call. The signal leads them to a vast assemblage of non-humanoid races engaged in a monumental project of incredible magnitude. Here is the source of the terrible invasion threatening the entire Alpha Quadrant—and, for the Starship Voyager, a possible route home.'' :But soon there may not be any home to return to… :The epic conclusion to the greatest crossover saga of all time! References Characters :Joseph Carey • Chakotay • Chell • Kenneth Dalby • The Doctor • Mariah Henley • Kathryn Janeway • Jarron • Kes • Harry Kim • Navdaq • Neelix • Tom Paris • Sam Redbay • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok Alex • Edvard Bela • Georges Bizet • Bin Mass • • D'Mass • D'Vass • Kahless • James T. Kirk • Richard Lovelace • Ok'San • Niccolò Paganini • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • S'chn R'xun Sajik • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Torkas of the Vehm Locations :Delta Quadrant • Fury system • the galaxy Alpha Quadrant • Gamma Quadrant • Heaven • Magellanic Clouds • Singapore • Talaxia • Starships and vehicles : (Starfleet shuttlecraft) • ( ) ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Furies • Human • Klingon • Ocampa • Vulcan Cardassian • Borg • Ferengi • Kazon • Organian • Romulan • Unclean States and organizations :Maquis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :antigrav • Bela-Neutron device • bioneural circuitry • brain damage • cerebral cortex • cortical stimulator • degree • desoasopine • electromagnetic pulse • electromagnetic radiation • energy • galaxy • holodeck • holoprobe • hour • hydrogen • infrared • medical tricorder • metaphasic shield • microscanner • minute • neurosurgical helmet • pacemaker • radiation • radio-wave • respirator • spacesickness • star • supernova • temperature • time • turbolift • wormhole Ranks and titles :autocrat • captain • doctor • engineer • ensign • lieutenant Other references :666 • bridge • Christmas • Crusades • day • excommunication • god • hallway • IDIC • intensive care • log entry • medical log • nylex • planet • sector • sickbay • surgical table • Sword of Sajik • technology • toth spear • transparent aluminum • year Appendices Related stories * The events of The Soldiers of Fear and "Learning Curve" are mentioned in the novel. * Paris calls the EMH "Doctor Schweitzer", although the Doctor points out he has stopped using that name, which he had considered in "Heroes and Demons". Background *''The Final Fury'' features articles from all of the authors of the four Invasion! novels. *In a continuity error, Tuvok claims he overheard the original subspace radio chatter from First Strike on board the Excelsior. First Strike was set during the last few months of the original five year mission when Sulu was a member of the Enterprise crew, the Excelsior had not been constructed and Tuvok wasn't even in Starfleet. Images finalFury.jpg|Cover image. Die Raserei des Endes.jpg|German language edition cover image. Raserei des Endes.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. chakotayFinalFury.jpg|Chakotay. janewayFinalFury.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. voyagerFinalFury.jpg| . janewayRaserei.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. planetsRaserei.jpg|Planetary bodies. voyagerBeschutzer.jpg| . Connections | adafter1 = Twisted }} External link * category:vOY novels